Baymax/Gallery
Images of Baymax from the Disney animated film, Big Hero 6. Promotional images Big Hero 6 Poster 2.jpg Big Hero 6 poster 2.jpg Baymaxdiagram.png Baymax Official 2014.JPG Baymax2.jpg MeetBaymaxSDCC2014.png Baymax with a Rose in his hand.png Hiro and Baymax.jpg big-hero-6-icon.jpg|Icon of Baymax Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg BH6 - Japanese Poster.jpg Big-Hero-6-74.jpg|German Poster Big-Hero-6-91.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Grandes Heroes.jpg Big-Hero-6-107.jpg Big Hero 6 - Only one week to shop.png Big Hero 6 - Mind the Doors, Baymax.jpg Baymax holds Hiro.jpg BH6Christmas.png Hiro Baymax Tadashi International Poster.jpg Baymax - Make sure you wrap up!.jpg Zootopia - Chinese Promotional Poster.jpg|Chinese Zootopia Promotional Poster featuring Baymax Big Hero 6 film poster.jpg Big_Hero_6_Baymax_style_poster.jpg Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png|Baymax in Big Hero 6: The Series BH6 TV - Are you satisfied with your care.png Big Hero 6 TV poster.jpg Renders Baymax Render.png tumblr_nbrr9rQ6m31ry7whco1_r1_1280.png Baymax Armor Render.png Baymax Armor Wings Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png Baymax Inflight Render.png HiroflyingonBaymaxRender.png BH6 TV key art.png Baymax waving.jpg Flying Baymax.jpg BH6 Baymax and Mochi.png Stock art baymax_hiro (1).gif baymax_hiro2.gif baymax_mech.gif baymax_mech2.gif baymaxart.png baymax5.gif baymax6.gif baymax4.gif baymax3.gif baymax2.gif baymax.gif Concept art Tumblr n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1 r1 1280.jpg|Concept art of Baymax's emotional moments with Hiro. Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Baymax_color_art.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Hiro and baymax concept.jpg Big_Hero_6_Team_Early_concept.jpg bh6_concept_line-up.jpg baymax_concept.jpg|Comcept Art of Baymax with a towel, a bucket and a rubber ducky. Big Hero 6 concept art 3.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 4.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 5.jpg Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg Armored Baymax Concept Art.png BaymaxConceptDrawing.jpg Fred concept 3.png Big hero 6 hiro and baymax.jpg|Early design of Baymax (similar to his Marvel design) with Hiro BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Gundam_Baymax_concept_art.jpg prototype_baymax_concept.jpg Baymax_jet_concept.jpg Yokai and his gang kills Baymax.jpg|Deleted concept art of Baymax killed by Yokai and the gang (including The Fujitas) with two darts. Baymax Carbon Fiber Armor Concept Art.jpg Baymax pack concept.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg|A very sad moment of Tadashi's death with Baymax, Hiro and Aunt Cass. Broken Baymax Armor Concept Art.jpg Baymax Hand Push Concept Art.jpg Baymax Hairy Baby Concept Art.jpg Super Baymax character model.jpg Super Baymax character model 2.jpg Cass and Baymax character models.jpg Hiro Baymax TV concept.jpg Screenshots Teaser Trailer Baymaxdiagramonlaptop.png|Diagram of Baymax's battle gear on Hiro's laptop. Baymax-BH6.png baymax_armor_design.png hr_Big_Hero_6_5.jpg Teaser-Trailer-Screencap-Hiro-Hamada-big-hero-6.png Hr Big Hero 6 6.jpg Hiro-baymax BH6.png Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-red-armor-baymax.jpg|He flexes his muscles. baymax_trailer_end.png|Baymax observing the soccer ball after his armor pops off. big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-42.jpg|He chases after it. ''Big Hero 6 Big-Hero-6-44.png|Baymax activates. Hiro Tadashi Baymax.jpg|Tadashi introduces Baymax. Big-Hero-6-46.png|"Have a lollipop." Meetbaymax.jpg Big-Hero-6-29.png|"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax You've fallen.jpg|"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" BaymaxEmotions.png|"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Big-Hero-6-30.png|"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Youhavefallen.png|"You have fallen." Don'tscanme.png|Baymax scans Hiro Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 7.png|"Diagnosis: puberty." Okayletsgetyoubackinyourluggage.png Big Hero 6 Still 2014 .jpg Baymax walking across the street .jpg|Crossing the street Baymax Arrive In Destination.png Baymax Face.png Baymax Stuck In Window.png Baymax Flat.png Big-Hero-6-22.png Hiroandbaymaxrunningfrommicrobots.jpg Big-Hero-6-9.png|Baymax being squeezed through a narrow passageway Big-Hero-6-62.png Baymax stuck .jpg|Stuck in a window Big-Hero-6-15.png|Baymax catches Hiro as they fall Hiro & Baymax Fall.png Big-Hero-6-12.png|Baymax deflating Big-Hero-6-4.png Big-Hero-6-48.png|"Low battery." Big-Hero-6-37.png Big-Hero-6-36.png Big-Hero-6-17.png|"We jumped out a window..." Big-Hero-6-18.png Big-Hero-6-85.png Big-Hero-6-20.png Baymax Deflated .jpg|"Weeeee!" BaymaxpettingCat.png|"Hairy baby!" BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png|"There, there." Cass-watching-television.png HiroscanningBaymax.jpg|Hiro scans Baymax in preparation for upgrades Hiro and Baymax.png|Hiro: "Now let's take care of this." Baymax's-first-armor.png Big-Hero-6-69.png Big-Hero-6-68.png|Knifehand Baymax snack .jpg BaymaxandHirobow.png bhalalalala.png|"Bhalalalala!" Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg|"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones." Big-Hero-6-35.png|"I also know karate." Hiro and team underwater .jpg|Baymax brings the others back to the surface Heathcliff_and_Baymax.jpg|Baymax fist-bumps Heathcliff It'slikespooningawarmmarshmellow.png|Baymax warming up the others Baymax Yokai scan .jpg BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg BH6Teamscaned.png Big-hero-6-20.5 005.00 0025.jpg Baymaxwithbutterfly.png|Baymax 2.0 Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-5.png Big-Hero-6-71.png ff_disney5_f.jpg Killerview.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Icannotbesick.png Teameffort.jpg Go Go scolding .jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg GoGo comforts Hiro .jpg Yokailooksback.png BH6Teaminaction.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png Baymaxandhirofightingnanobots.png Baymax'sdetacablefist.png DamagedBaymaxwithHiro.png BH6 still Baymaxhug.jpg|Baymax reunites with Hiro after being rebuilt by him Big hero 6 finale .jpg Big Hero 6: The Series Baymax Returns 24.png|"Hello Hiro."'' Baymax Returns 23.png Baymax Returns 37.jpg Baymax Returns 33.jpg Baymax Returns 35.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png Issue 188 22.jpg Baymax-Returns-7.png|''"Electricity. May cause severe burns."'' Baymax-Returns-21.png Baymax-Returns-22.png Issue 188 5.png BH6 - Meet the Team 25.png Baymax-Returns-1.png Baymax-Returns-3.png|Giving Honey a hug Baymax-Returns-2.png Baymax-Returns-9.png BH6-The-Series-12.jpg|''"I suggest you back away."'' BH6-The-Series-4.jpg|Egg on his face BH6-The-Series-15.jpg BH6-The-Series-22.jpg BH6-The-Series-23.jpg Baymax-Returns-6.png|''"Bhalalalala!"'' Fred's Bro-Tillion 21.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 22.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 23.png BH6 - Meet the Team 3.png|Dancing the robot Baymax-Returns-4.png BH6 - Meet the Team 5.png|Letting out some air at a party BH6 - Meet the Team 21.png BH6-The-Series-7.jpg BH6-The-Series-8.jpg BH6-The-Series-10.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion 16.png|Saving Wasabi Fred's Bro-Tillion 17.png Baymax-Returns-10.png BH6 - Meet the Team 2.png|''"Would you like a hug?"'' Food Fight 19.png Food Fight 50.png Food Fight 8.png Muirahara Woods 19.png Muirahara Woods 7.png Muirahara Woods 8.png Muirahara Woods 14.png|Talking to a tree Muirahara Woods 21.png Failure Mode 4.png Failure Mode 9.png BH6 - Meet the Team 8.png BH6 - Meet the Team 1.png Failure Mode 14.png|''"This man was in a terrible accident."'' BH6 The Series 25.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 23.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 26.png BH6 The Series 26.png|Petting Mochi Aunt Cass Goes Out 19.jpg The Impatient Patient 11.png The Impatient Patient 2.jpg BH6 The Series 27.png The Impatient Patient 9.png The Impatient Patient 14.png The Impatient Patient 1.jpg|Caring for Hiro Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 2.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 5.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 18.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 9.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 10.png Killer Apps 18.jpg Killer Apps 2.png Killer Apps 12.png Small Hiro One 15.png Kentucky Kaiju 15.png BH6 The Series 35.png Rivalry Weak 1.jpg Fran Fiction 6.png|Chibi Baymax (Red Panda) Fran Fiction 16.png Fan Friction 31.png|Overdrive Mode Baymax Fan Friction 34.png Mini-Max 7.png Mini-Max 9.png Mini-Max 11.png Big Problem 2.jpg Overdrive Mode Returns.jpeg Big Hero 6 Stealth Suits.jpeg Big Problem 26.png Big Problem 27.png Steamer's Revenge 14.jpg Steamer's Revenge 1.png Steamer's Revenge 2.png Steamer's Revenge 7.png Steamer's Revenge 8.png Steamer's Revenge 4.png Miscellaneous Baymax commercial.png Baymaxinshell.png HelloiamBaymax.png|"Hello! I am Baymax." Baymaxlooking.png Baymaxandhiromakingballoonanimals.png HoneyandBaymax.png HiroonBaymaxpose.png HiroonBaymaxpose2.png BigHero6team.png Big Hero 6 - team.png Haunted Mansion - Big Hero 6.png|Baymax in stop-motion, as seen in a Halloween-themed Disney XD station ID Ralph Breaks the Internet 119.png|Baymax in Ralph Breaks the Internet Printed media HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg BigHeroDraInventCreateSketchBook.jpg The Guardian Hero Ultra Build-It.jpg Hiro’s Journal.jpg BigHero6PosterBookCover.jpg Baymax Manga Diagram.jpg Baymax Chapter 0 Cover.jpg Hiro ans Baymax Golden Book Render.png Hiro and Baymax The Guardian Hero Render.png Hiro and Baymax Flying Render.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Hiro Baymax Bookscan Swim.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Battle.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Fall.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Run.jpg Baymax-manga-preview-ch-0.jpg BH6 Manga Holidays.jpg Video games ''Disney INFINITY Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 5.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 4.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 3.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 2.jpg Baymax_DI2.0_Transparent_Figurine.png Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 10.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 16.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 15.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 14.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 13.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 12.jpg Disney INFINITY Big Hero 6 11.jpg Baymax_Disney_INFINITY.png Disney INFINITY Toy Box Crystal Mickey.png Disney INFINITY toy box Donald and Baymax.png DisneyDI3.0Character.png Baymax_Disney_INFINITY_concept1.jpg Baymax_Disney_INFINITY_concept.jpg Baymax Pre-Flight DI Render.png Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg Kingdom Hearts III KH3 - Baymax Render.png|Baymax in ''Kingdom Hearts III KH3 Big Hero 6 (2).png Big_Hero_6_Kingdom_Hearts.jpg Hiro_Gogo_and_Baymax_Kingdom_Hearts.jpg Kingdom_Hearts_3_Big_Hero_6_concept.png|Concept art of Baymax and Sora fighting Heartless-Baymax Miscellaneous BaymaxSuperSuitDisneyCrossyRoad.png|Baymax in Disney Crossy Road PROMO.png EmojiBlitzBaymax.png|Baymax's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Baymax Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Baymax in Disney Magic Kingdoms Bc-baymax_backpack_stand.png|Baymax backpack stand in Disney Magic Kingdoms Bc-baymax_bao_stand.png|Bao Baymax stand in Disney Magic Kingdoms Aladdin, Big Hero 6 DHBM.jpg|Baymax with Hiro, Aladdin and Genie in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Disney parks and other live appearances Baymax debut Tokyo.jpg Niro and Baymax DHS.jpg Big Hero 6 Disneyland Paris.jpg Hiro Atmosphere Character .jpg Baymax armor Disneyland Paris.jpg Hiro-and-Baymax-from-Big-Hero-6-at-Disney-Hollywood-Studios-in-Walt-Disney-World-30.jpg Maxresdefault (1)d.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 Cup Toppers.png Big Hero 6 SDCC Exclusive Baymax Limited Edition.jpg BaymaxBandaifigureinbox.png Baymaxtoywitharmor.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 6.jpg|Plush toy Big Hero 6 toys 5.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 4.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 2.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 1.jpg Big-Hero-6-22.jpg Big-Hero-6-23.jpg Big-Hero-69.jpg Baymax Vinylmation 2.jpg Baymax Vinylmation 1.jpg Baymax statue.jpg BaymaxPopFigure.jpg Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png Big Hero 6 Merchandise 1.jpg|Baymax mug Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 6.jpg Baymax Mech Rocket Fist - Big Hero 6 - Pre-Order.jpg UnarmoredBaymaxPopFigurine.jpg Baymax Mech Plush - Big Hero 6 - Medium.jpg 01_ParksBlog_BigHero6_Baymax.jpg Big hero 6 figure play set .jpg Big Hero 6 Tsum Tsum.jpg Baymax bag 1.png Baymax bag 3.png Prototype Armor Bymax toy.jpg Baymax_stealth_figure.jpg Baymax Heaponi Tsum Tsum.jpg Baymaxtsumutsumu.jpg Baymax Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Baymax Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Baymax2tsumutsumu.jpg Tsum Tsum Sentinel Cars Series 1 Poster.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 1.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 2.jpg Baymax Metallic Tsum Tsum.jpg Funko Pop Convention Exclusive Emoticon Baymax.jpg Funko Pop Fun.com Exclusive Baymax 2.0.jpg Funko_Pop_SDCC_Exclusive_Unmasked_Baymax_2.0.jpg Baymax Tsum Tsum Binder Clips.jpg Holiday Baymax 2016 Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Baymax Halloween Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg DrunkBaymaxtsumtsum.jpg Baymax_Apple_Tsum_Tsum.jpg Baymax Disney Racer 2.jpg Baymax Disney Racer.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 3.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 4.jpg Book_Baymax_Plush.jpg Hiro_and_Baymax_Book.jpg Wappen_Hiro_and_Baymax.jpg BH6 - Armored Baymax action figure.jpg BH6 - Baymax action figure.jpg BH6 - Set Squishy White Baymax and Accessories.jpg BH6 - Armored Up Baymax 1.jpg BH6 - Armored Up Baymax 2.jpg BH6 - Blast Flying Baymax figure.jpg Diecast Baymax figure.jpg|Big Hero 6: The Series Diecast Baymax figure BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Armored Baymax.jpg|Chibi figure (armored) BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Baymax.jpg|Chibi figure Miscellaneous Baymax color silhouette.jpg BigHero6Team.jpg BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg Baymax Info 03.jpg Baymax Info 02.jpg Baymax Info 01.jpg HiroandBaymaxinbook.jpg BH6 Card Baymax.png BH6Characters.png HiroandBaymaxinformation.jpg Baymax Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg Eric Goldberg Disney 92 anniversary.jpg|An illustration of various Disney "sidekick" characters by Eric Goldberg BH6 art by Ben Juwono.png Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries